Something good for a change
by GreenAmber179
Summary: Frustrated thoughts going through Shepard's head as she fights her way to the Archangel's base. Will their meeting bring her some peace of mind? Oneshot.


When I played ME2 for the first time, the meeting of Shepard and Archangel was one of the most powerful scenes for me. But I always thought it could be a little more emotional :)

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Move out!" Carla Shepard barked impatiently and moved forward. Cathka and his men will soon learn that they did not come to his base to kill the Archangel. Besides, she felt uneasy at Omega and wanted to complete the mission as soon as possible. Actually, these days she felt uneasy everywhere, even in her own body. Her new, resurrected body. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she died and was rebuilt by Cerberus.

"Of course. No need to get angry," Miranda responded in her usual emotionless voice, slipping into another room and effortlessly taking down a few mechs. Her calmness was getting on Shepard's nerves again. The Cerberus specialist was like a marble statue. Always. Sometimes Carla wanted to pinch her… well, anywhere, just to see her lose the composure. Besides, Miranda was the Illusive Man's protégé and it was enough for Shepard to deeply distrust her.

And Jacob was even worse. Carla tried to like him, she tried really hard, just because he at least used to be Alliance. She failed miserably. Perhaps they just needed time to become friends, but now all their conversations were so terribly unnatural. She even tried to flirt with him once, just to break the ice, but she would rather seduce Udina than repeat the experience.

From the moment she woke up on the Lazarus Station, Shepard was confused, lost and dreadfully alone. She remembered everything she knew about Cerberus and those were not good memories. Medical experiments, tortures, murders, frauds… Everyone around her was Cerberus and she had to be on her guard all the time. The Illusive Man tricked her into cooperation knowing that she would not refuse. He used her and bound her to himself in the worst possible way - by saving her. For that she hated him even more.

Carla shot three mercs hiding behind crates, without really paying much attention to what she did. Perhaps she should be grateful for a new life, but everything was so frustrating! She missed the old Normandy, without bugs in her quarters, locked doors, irritating AI and a shrink disguised as a redhead yeoman. Did the Illusive Man put Kelly there because he suspected that Shepard could go crazy? No, such thoughts made it even worse. She was going to find the Collectors, no matter what it takes.

Shepard moved to another room, turning her thoughts to the current mission. The Illusive Man sent her a number of dossiers and she started searching for those people. There was really nothing else she could do. But the Archangel? Who would call himself that way? Perhaps another spoiled brat, who will be boasting all over the Normandy of how he annihilated all the Omega merc bands by himself. Another Cerberus enthusiast watching her every move. Or was she becoming paranoid? She shook her head wearily and opened the door.

The Archangel was there. He took another perfectly measured shot and turned to them. There was something oddly familiar about his movements, something that took Carla back to the times when everything was different. Better. And then he removed his helmet.

"Shepard," he said slowly, visibly enjoying the situation. "I thought you were dead."

"Garrus!" She exclaimed, hardly believing her eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

She was so delighted to see him that she did not notice the change at first. But when he started explaining in flat, detached voice, she took a closer look. The turian sounded fatigued and lacked his usual energy. He seemed to be tired and lonely. Just like her.

And then she was not thinking at all, she just felt a strong wave of affection and followed it, reaching her arms to hold him. Damn those turian armors, she thought, trying to put her hands around his neck. They must have looked awkward, but she did not give a damn. For a second she was afraid that he may not be happy to see her, but then she felt his arms around her waist. She rested her head on that stupid armor of his, letting out a long sigh, almost resembling a sob. It felt… it just felt like home. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Shepard, are you crying?" She heard his low voice in her ear.

"Of course not!" She wanted to answer angrily, but instead she just looked at him. There was a trace of smile on his face, but it was… tender. He was not laughing at her. Perhaps for the first time in her entire life, Shepard was not trying to hide tears. She hated it when someone saw her softer side, but this time it was worthy just because it brought back amusement into his voice and light into his eyes. He sighed and moved slightly, sheltering her from the sight of the Cerberus couple.

"I missed you too." He whispered softly.

Shepard smiled.

Actually, Jacob was a nice guy and Miranda was certainly very classy. And they had a galaxy to save.

Suddenly, her new life seemed much more bearable.


End file.
